Bookcraft Words Of The Episode List
The following is a list of the Bookcraft word of the episodes and their meaning. #Persnickety ~ fussy #Duplicitous ~ deceitful #Supercilious ~ behaving or looking as though one thinks one is superior to others #Serendipitous ~ occurring or discovered by chance in a happy or beneficial way #Kerfuffle ~ a commotion or fuss, especially one caused by conflicting views #Balustrade ~ a railing supported by balusters, especially an ornamental parapet on a balcony, bridge, or terrace #Jettison ~ throw or drop (something) from an aircraft or ship #Bivouac ~ a temporary camp without tents or cover, used especially by soldiers or mountaineers #Mezzanine ~ a low story between two others in a building, typically between the ground and first floors #Cupola ~ a small dome on a drum on top of a larger dome, adorning a roof or ceiling #Postillion ~ a person who rides the leading left-hand horse of a team or pair drawing a coach or carriage, especially when there is no coachman #Genuflect ~ lower one's body briefly by bending one knee to the ground, typically in worship or as a sign of respect #Voracious ~ wanting or devouring great quantities of food #Melancholy ~ a feeling of pensive sadness, typically with no obvious cause #Giddy ~ having a sensation of whirling and a tendency to fall or stagger; dizzy #Sesquipedalian ~ characterized by long words; long-winded #Loquacious ~ tending to talk a great deal; talkative #Pluvial ~ a period marked by increased rainfall #Glister ~ sparkle; glitter #Mollycoddle ~ treat (someone) very indulgently or protectively #Bibliophile ~ a person who collects or has a great love of books:) #Copious ~ abundant in supply or quantity #Discombobulate ~ disconcert or confuse (someone) #Lollygag ~ spend time aimlessly; idle #Cahoots ~ colluding or conspiring together secretly #Skedaddle ~ depart quickly or hurriedly; run away #Spectacle ~ a visually striking performance or display #Rambunctious ~ uncontrollably exuberant; boisterous #Plethora ~ a large or excessive amount of (something) #Cacophony ~ a harsh, discordant mixture of sounds #Caterwaul ~ (of a cat) make a shrill howling or wailing noise #Canoodle ~ kiss and cuddle amorously #Harebrained ~ rash; ill-judged #Flummox ~ perplex (someone) greatly; bewilder #Gluttonous ~ excessively greedy #Salutation ~ a gesture or utterance made as a greeting or acknowledgment of another's arrival or departure #Spinnerets ~ any of a number of different organs through which the silk, gossamer, or thread of spiders, silkworms, and certain other insects is produced #Hoodoo ~ 1. voodoo; witchcraft 2. a column or pinnacle of weathered rock. #Euphoria ~ a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness #Languish ~ (of a person or other living thing) lose or lack vitality; grow weak or feeble #Slew ~ a violent or uncontrollable sliding movement #Exasperation ~ a feeling of intense irritation or annoyance #Painstaking ~ done with or employing great care and thoroughness #Tattered ~ old and torn; in poor condition #Frenzied ~ wildly excited or uncontrolled #Linoleum ~ a material consisting of a canvas backing thickly coated with a preparation of linseed oil and powdered cork, used especially as a floor covering #Mongrel ~ a dog of no definable type or breed #Ravenous ~ extremely hungry #Seething ~ 1.(of a liquid) bubble up as a result of being boiled 2.(of a person) be filled with intense but unexpressed anger #Folly ~ lack of good sense; foolishness #Trifle ~ a thing of little value or importance #Fawning ~ displaying exaggerated flattery or affection; obsequious #Brackish ~ (of water) slightly salty, as is the mixture of river water and seawater in estuaries #Gnarled ~ knobbly, rough, and twisted, especially with age #Skittering ~ move lightly and quickly or hurriedly #Shrilly ~ having or emitting a sharp high-pitched tone or sound #Demoralizing ~ cause (someone) to lose confidence or hope; dispirit #Lope ~ run or move with a long bounding stride #Nimble ~ quick and light in movement or action; agile #Withers ~ the highest part of a horse's back, lying at the base of the neck above the shoulders. The height of a horse is measured to the withers #Bucolic ~ of or relating to the pleasant aspects of the countryside and country life #Parley ~ a conference between opposing sides in a dispute, especially a discussion of terms for an armistice #Shirk ~ avoid or neglect (a duty or responsibility) #Ponder ~ think about (something) carefully, especially before making a decision or reaching a conclusion #Headland ~ a narrow piece of land that projects from a coastline into the sea #Cormorant ~ a large diving bird with a long neck, long hooked bill, short legs, and mainly dark plumage. It typically breeds on coastal cliffs and is noted for its voracious appetite #Dickensian ~ of or reminiscent of the novels of Charles Dickens, especially in suggesting the poor social conditions or comically repulsive characters that they portray #Facetious ~ treating serious issues with deliberately inappropriate humor; flippant #Penitence ~ the action of feeling or showing sorrow and regret for having done wrong #has no word of the episode. The episode is to sum up what has happened so far in the series. Category:Bookcraft Category:Article Stub Category:Chihuahua Category:Kittens